<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut to the Feeling by Jatukun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547291">Cut to the Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatukun/pseuds/Jatukun'>Jatukun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Male Character, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, out of control powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatukun/pseuds/Jatukun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elsa had a son who started his first year at Auradon Prep as the Villain Kids. </p><p>What if he made things super gay, super awkward and super cold.</p><p>Fallow the story of Aleksander and how he struggles with his new gay feelings and trying to control his ice powers even though most kids around him has no magic.</p><p>Will he find a new romance, will he ever learn to control his powers, will he put Auradon into a forever winter. </p><p>Just have to read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben (Disney: Descendants)/Original Male Character(s), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Original Character(s), Carlos de Vil/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alek was sitting in the back of his family limo looking over all the paperwork for his year at Auradon Prep. His mother promised she would see him off to school but another person came running to her needing Queen Elsa immediately. It wasn’t unexpected, but Alek still felt a bit of sadness thinking he will be spending a whole year at another place with a bunch of strange new people. He was supposed to meet with the soon to be King Ben, Alek was nervous to meet other royals especially when he was also expecting Villian children to attend school with him during the year. He was even more so nervous about forming a crush on someone in his class, it's bad enough being the new kid but also the gay kid. Alek had to make sure to keep his emotions under control, his mother believed in him that he was ready to study at the best school and he wasn't going to screw it up. Still the little voice inside his head kept telling him that it was a mistake for him to even leave the castle, he wasn't ready to explore his magic or even find “true love”.</p><p>“Young master, we are just about to pull into Auradon Prep.” His drive speaks up, pulling him out of his spiral of dark thoughts.</p><p>The limo pulled up to the front gates of the school, stepping out Alek noticed a young man standing there eagerly awaiting his arrival. Behind him stood two large men who seemed to be ready to help move his whole castle rather than just his luggage for the school year. Looking at how big the school actually was. Alek didn’t notice when the young man bounced up to him with a cheerful smile.</p><p>“ You must be Aleksander, Son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle?” he said cheerfully , offering his hand in a friendly gesture.</p><p>“Um….Yes I am, but you can just call me Alek. You must be Ben? I was told he would be meeting me to show me around.” Alek blushed deeply, getting lost in his eyes while shaking his hand.</p><p>“Yup! It’s nice to meet you Alek. Let me show you around Auradon Prep while your things are being placed into your dorm room. Lucky for you, we will be roommates! Your mother requested that you have someone who can be there for you 24/7 and I suggested that it would be me, since my old room mate wanted to mix it up this year.” Ben grinned at Alek as they started to make their way into the large front doors of the academy. </p><p>“You didn’t have to go to that much trouble for me.” Alek blushed deeply trying to hide his face away from Ben.</p><p>“It’s no trouble at all. I wouldn’t want your experience at Auradon Prep to be full of confusion and anxiety! So I plan to be by your side to help you get familiar with everything.” Ben smiled brightly at Alek who had to avoid staring to long at him and being labeled the campus weirdo.</p><p>“Lets go! I have a lot of places to show you before lunch time!” Ben grabbed Alek’s hand and pulled him towards the start of the tour.<br/>-----------</p><p>After what seemed like hours of being dragged around by Ben, Alek finally had a chance to sit down to lunch. Ben mentioned he wouldn’t be able to join him for he had some paperwork to handle about the new transfer students from the Isle of the lost. Alek was shocked to hear that he would also be meeting Villain kids for the first time and that the memo his mother left him was true. Eating lunch by himself, he noticed that there were only a few students around. The anxious feeling of being all alone started to creep up in Alek’s mind, he was just starting to get used to the presence of Ben and now that he was busy doing something Alek felt like he was all alone again in his freezing cold Castle. Alek’s breathing started to grow heavy and the cold chill of his breath was starting to grow frost spreading out onto his table. He didn’t even hear when someone was walking up towards him, the shock of someone sitting down in front of him helped calm down his powers before they went out of control.</p><p>“You must be new, Welcome to Auradon Prep! I’m Loonie , what's your name?” The girl spoke up, an air of peace and tranquility surrounding the girl pulling Alek out of his anxiety.</p><p>“Um…..its Aleksander but you can call me Alek I guess..” Alek whispered out, hiding his face.</p><p>“Awesome! How is your morning going so far? Hopefully Ben hasn't been too much trouble for ya, he tends to go over bored with new students. Especially when he has a project in mind, I try to keep him calm but he is just a bundle of energy.” Loonie giggled thinking about a past event Alek wasn't aware of. </p><p>“No it's fine, hess actually really helpful and I’m glad we will be roommates for the year. I was really nervous to find out who I would end up staying with.” Looking down at his untouched food, Alek smiled warmly at the thought of Ben.</p><p>“Oh, is someone interested in Bed? I see that blush forming on your face!” Loonie giggled at the fact she was right. “Better not let his girlfriend know, she will make your life miserable here. But if you ever want some help looking at cute boys, you know where to find me Alek.” she winked at him right before picking up her lunch that just so happened to disappear during their conversation.</p><p>Waving goodbye to Loonie, Alek felt kind of sad that he just outed himself to a complete stranger and admitted his crush on his handsome roommate. The sadness he was feeling was starting to make him lose control of his powers, the ice started to spread slowly over the table causing Alek to panic. Picking up his messenger bag Alek ran towards the location of the dorms not even thinking he planned to meet Ben in the cafeteria. Making it all the way to the dorms Alek was relieved that he memorized the room number on his ride here.</p><p>Running into his dorm room, Alek was shocked to see that his side of the dork was decorated in Arendelle colors green and purple and splashes of yellow. Alek looked around his dorm noticing that all his stuff must have been unpacked and put away, on his bed was a note with a small moose stuffed animal that looks to be handmade. The note read “ Congratulations on getting into Auradon Prep! I made this in the likeness of Sven, I know how much you loved playing with him as a child. Love, Auntie Anna &amp; Uncle Kristoff”</p><p>Smiling down at the small moose, Alex held it close to his face trying to hold back tears. The first day at a new school and he already felt like an outsider even though everyone is so nice to him. If only they knew the darkness that was inside him, it's bad enough he has a crush on his straight roommate but mix in his powers and he could seriously cause some social suicide. Vowing to himself to not pursue anything with Ben even if it means causing him despair, his main focus should be trying to get control over his powers before his emotions get out of hand.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Waking up with blurry eyes, Alek heard Ben talking to someone else in their shared space. Sitting up he noticed that Ben was actually talking to a taller man who shared similar features as the young prince. Getting out of bed, Alek was given the attention of both men in the room. Not realizing why both men were staring he realized he had let all his guard down, and was less candid with his words.</p><p>“Morning Ben, Who dis?” Alek spoke up, hair sticking up everywhere and his PJ bottoms hanging loosely on his hips. </p><p>“ You must be Aleksander, I’m glad you'd be taking care of my son this year.” Ben’s father introduced himself to the shorter teen.</p><p>“Um...yes sir. Sorry for the way I look.” Blushing a deep red, Alek noticed Ben giggling behind his father enjoying the view.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Alek, Father just stopped by to make sure I was ready to meet the Villain Kids. Their limo is about to pull up and he thought I may have forgotten my princely duties before I became the crowned King.”</p><p>“Speaking of, we better go Ben.” Ben's father walked out of the room expecting his son to follow behind.</p><p>“See ya Alek! I'll come find you at lunch with the Villain Kids so you can finally meet them !” hurting after his father, Ben didn't leave a chance for Alek to respond nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Getting Ready for the day, Alek threw on a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, his favorite shirt he got for his birthday, a dark hoodie and a pair of well worn sneakers. Making sure he had all the books for his first classes he shoved the small moose stuffed animal into his bag before heading to his first class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aleksanders Bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Aleksanders Character Bio so people can get a feel of our main character of the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Aleksander Oldenburg<br/>Age: 16<br/>Sex: Male<br/>Birthday: Dec. 21<br/>Birthday Place: Arendelle<br/>Mother: Elsa<br/>Father: ?<br/>Powers: Control of ice and snow<br/>Orientation: Gay<br/>Eye Color: light blue<br/>Hair Color: Blond Hair with pastel blue bangs<br/>Likes: Winter, being alone, hats, cats, sweets, family<br/>Dislikes: Liars, cheats, waking up early, running, being rushed<br/>Family Background: His mother Elsa needed to have an heir to the throne so that she can allow her sister and husband to travel the world like they always wanted too. In doing so, she found a surrogate father, so she could conceive a child of her own. Giving birth to her son during the winter solstice as she was born in, it gave her son the power to also control ice and snow. Not being afraid of raising her son with abilities, she knew when the time came, she would send him to a school that can properly teach him to use it and not figure things out as she did.<br/>About: Growing up in a big empty castle is all Alek has ever known since his mother had to attend more royal gatherings and couldn’t risk him going while his powers could freeze over lakes and cause endless winters like his mother caused before. She tried her hardest to train him and teach him the ways to control his powers, being stressed or sad can cause them to freeze without control but with love and happiness can help retract the ice. Yet Alek hasn’t really felt the love his mother felt toward his aunt, he loves his mother but it's not the overflowing emotion his mother described to him to help control his powers. When his mother came in telling him he will be enrolled into Auradon Prep, Alek couldn’t be happier. Even though he enjoys being alone, he hasn’t seen another person his own age in awhile. Especially since coming out to his mother, he felt more alone then he ever did trying to hide his powers from others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think, been super into the movies that I made my own OC that would have magic powers and be the most awkward gay at the school. I hope you love him as much as I do because he is so Precious and wants to be loved or just fit in.</p><p>I will be posting the first chapter and then also his Bio so others can know more about him. I plan to update this as much as I can depending on how people like the first chapter.</p><p>Leave a Comment of what you would like to hear or see for I don't mind adding peoples ship into the story !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>